The present invention relates to a process for improving the adhesion of organic coatings such as paint to metal surfaces, particularly aluminum and aluminum alloys. The process cleans and prepares the metal surfaces such that subsequently applied organic coatings to the metal surfaces, such as paint, adhere to the metal surface in a superior fashion.